Sea of Tranquility Conflict
The Sea of Tranquility Conflict was a U.S.-lead military action that was instigated from during the year of 2032 the inst the Chinese sent a manned mission to the moon to set up a base of operations. The American government responded by sending their own soldiers to the moon. This resulted in a battle fought between American and Chinese soldiers with astronaut training in the Sea of Tranquillity. Prelude On July 16th 1969 the United States Air Force sent the first humans to the moon in a Virgo II Lunar Lander named "Valiant 11" Then on July 16, 1969, Valiant 11 landed on the moon; and Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen became the first humans to land and walk on the moon. This would cause major problems among the Soviet Union and China, who would go onto say that the mission was completely faked. Nixon, the current president in that year would deny all of these charges, but the rumors would still remain up until and even past the Great War. By the beginning of 2000 Earth's nations had put together joint efforts to colonize Luna. Despite the daunting technological challenge of embedding sustainable populations on these worlds, new scientific innovations eventually made it a reality, and the space colonies saw growth and prosperity during these early years. But they were mainly intended for scientific or military applications. Chinese on the Moon By 2032, the China National Space Administration (CNSA) sent a series of spacecraft loaded with space engineers, scientists and even a security envelope. The purpose of this was the creation of a lunar base. Shortly after the United States Space Administration (USSA), it was not long in detecting the Chinese spacecraft and due to the control to which the USSA was subject by the government, the information hours later came to the president. The situation was seen as a threat to the American interests of the space race since the creation of the first habitable place on the moon was an important achievement. Countermeasures Under the authorization of the president, the instruction of a troop contingent was ordered for the "elimination" of the Chinese installation on the lunar surface. The central intelligence agency (CIA) discovered that there was a regiment in the facility as a security force. For the operation, DARPA designed space suits capable of performing combat actions in vacuum conditions, supporting light fire even cuts and shrapnel from explosions. It was decided that the force in charge of the operation should be from the Marine Corps (USMC), commanding Lieutenant Colonel William Merrick, a veteran combatant of the American Invasion of Greenland. Conflict To avoid raising suspicions for two months, he was moving to the Battalion in charge of the operation on a dozen trips to the Space Station Freedom, a space station (habitable artificial satellite) in low Earth orbit under the government of the United States of America. On March 26, the operation called "Delta" began, with a mass transport of eight shuttle spacecraft that each transported one hundred troops. The landing took place ten hours after the start of the operation, without any casualties but with the rapid alarm of the Chinese radar systems of the facilities. Since laser armament was necessary in combat in vacuum conditions due to the zero gravity that would cause the critical reduction of firearms, US forces had the initial advantage given the greatest advances in laser armament. The M18 laser rifles adapted by DARPA gave a brutal advantage that was exploited until they reached the corridors of the facilities. The installation had increased to unexpected levels for American intelligence, but the order was clear: Every human subject found in the base had to be eliminated and all the investigations achieved. This posed a problem initially for the military, but it quickly dissolved when the alleged civilians took up arms willing to defend communist facilities. The defense positions fell in minutes and the aisles of their silos were flooded with the blood and corpses of scientists, engineers and other fleeing personnel. Of the one hundred or more leaders scattered throughout the facility, most died without realizing that they were under direct assault due to the depth and thickness of the walls. Those who did not die fled until burly soldiers of hermetic gray armor invaded their shelters and took their lives with their laser weapons. Without defense troops or the direction of their communications with the land that were cut from the beginning, the Chinese groups could not do anything when the Marines began to systematically break their last redoubts and isolate the resistance pockets. Six hours after the first shot, Luna was pacified. Aftermath After Operation Delta, the Chinese government made public the conflict and the destruction of its lunar base, the US government, reported that the operation carried out in the Sea of Tranquility was against a missile base that in case of war would be fired from Moon. Enclave Secretly, the organization known as the Enclave built on the surface of the Sea of tranquility, an installation that would be called Olympus. Category:Pre-War Wars Category:Locations Category:Events Category:Wars